Insensibilidad
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: .Secuela de "Futuro". Demonios, monstruos o criaturas horrendas, sí tenían una familia como la suya, lo demás no importaba. SasuNaru, Mpreg, One-shot.


- .......... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Insensibilidad**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: One-shot, shonen-ai, Mpreg.

∞ **Pareja:**** SasuNaru****.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

∞ **Importante:** Para entender mejor este fanfic, debiste de haber **leído previamente** "**PRESENTE**", "**PASADO**" y "**FUTURO**", ya que esta es la cuarta -e inesperadísima- parte de la trama. Y, seguramente si no los lees, no vas a saber quién rayos son Kizuna, Itsu, Tora y Raion.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**iNsEnSiBiLiDaD **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Insensibilidad: **_Falta de sensibilidad. Dureza de corazón.

— .º — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —

**A**quel día cuando pisó el suelo de su preciada vivienda, Itsu no tenía ninguna sonrisa adornando su rostro como usualmente pasaba.

No faltaba mucho para que Itsu cumpliera diecisiete años y hacía muy poco que había presentado la prueba para convertirse en ANBU. Como era de esperarse, la pasó con éxito y actualmente se encontraba en espera de su primera misión. Todos a su alrededor auguraban que se convertiría en una de las mejores justo como su hermano.

Claro, como su hermano.

Desde su nacimiento, Itsu contaba con una maldición que era imposible de obviar. Era hija de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Eso, de entrada, era ya mucho. Durante su niñez, tuvo que soportar los comentarios malintencionados de algunos de sus compañeros, que iban desde simples afirmaciones diciendo que sus padres no se querían, hasta desprecio por su persona... pudiera ser que el noventa por ciento de los pobladores amara al Hokage, pero el resto lo odiaba y le llamaba demonio, monstruo y bestia a sus espaldas. Tampoco faltaban los odios hacia su papá Sasuke, que eran más y notorios, pues era imposible hacer a un lado el hecho de que había intentado destruir la villa que ahora protegía. Esa era la parte "oscura", la otra era aquella que hablaba acerca del increíble Hokage, cuyo mandato estaba lleno de sabiduría y paz... y claro, la de Sasuke, el Jefe del Consejo y además de eso, líder indiscutible de todos los ANBU y sus divisiones. No se podía olvidar tampoco a Kizuna Uchiha, quien era una leyenda desde sus años en la Academia y, que seguramente no tardaría demasiado en competir con su padre por el puesto de dirigente del ANBU. Incluso ella era "genial", pues aparte de su papá y de Kakashi-san, ella era la tercera y única persona que poseía el sharingan. Los gemelos aun eran muy jóvenes para saber sí habían heredado o no tal cosa y ni hablar del hermano que venía en camino.

Ese tipo de situaciones eran las que solían hacer que ella mirase a su par de hermanos menores con pena, porque teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes que poseían, seguramente las personas iban a esperar que los gemelos fuesen la séptima maravilla, dándoles más presión de la cual sus dos hermanitos revoltosos necesitarían.

Sí, aquella era la maldición Uzumaki-Uchiha. Sencillamente, dos personas tan extremadamente excepcionales no podían unirse y esperar que todo fuese normal y sencillo.

Itsu quería pensar que la envidia que había desatado su familia con tanta "gloria", era lo que causó la discusión que ese día tuvo con uno de sus futuros compañeros de equipo.

Algo decaída finalmente ingresó en su casa, la cual estaba más silenciosa de lo normal ya que los gemelos se encontraban en Suna. La relación entre su padre y Gaara era tan buena, que incluso Kizuna y ella habían vacacionado en el País del Viento, quedándose bajo el cobijo del mismo Kazekage. Sin embargo ahora al viajar, los gemelos contaban con un extra y ese era los hijos de Gaara, quienes respectivamente eran apenas dos y tres años mayores que Tora y Raion. Kizuna por su parte, se encontraba en el País del Rayo, haciendo la típica visita anual que se efectuaba en nombre de la alianza que mantenían con el Raikage. Usualmente era su padre quien iba, pero dado a que Kizuna llevaba ya un buen tiempo sin misiones que valiesen la pena, quiso ofrecerse para al menos sentir que estaba haciendo algo útil.

Con un suspiro que hablaba mucho de su ánimo, la joven pelirroja no se molestó en entrar en la casa y en cambio, dio un saltó hasta su habitación ingresando por la ventana. Permaneció unos instantes junto a la cama dejando ver algo de indecisión en su rostro, dirigiéndose finalmente hasta el gran espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en uno de los rincones del cuarto. Se paró frente a él y se miró de pies a cabeza, analizando cada cosa que podía. Generalmente, siempre llevaba el cabello bastante corto como en aquel momento; hasta donde ella sabía, había heredado el color pelirrojo de su abuela Uzumaki y además de eso, tenía los ojos azules de su padre. De hecho, físicamente, lo más Uchiha que poseía era el sharingan.

Con otro suspiro, la abatida pelirroja fue directo a su cama y se dejó caer pesadamente.

Y no fue sino hasta tres horas después que encontró el humor para volverse a levantar y bajar al primer piso. El silencio era raro en casa desde que los gemelos nacieron, por eso no fue extraño que sintiera indudablemente alguna especie de vacío. Así que decidió ir al lugar más cómodo y acogedor que existía, y ése era aquel saloncito donde su familia solía reunirse bajo la regla de convivir tranquilamente, todos podían estar allí al mismo tiempo si lo deseaban pero sabían que sus actividades jamás debían de ser ruidosas, todo con el fin de no molestar a los demás. Era la regla de oro, e incluso los pequeños Raion y Tora habían aprendido a respetarla al pie de la letra.

Sin embargo al llegar allí, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba desocupado, pues sentado cómodamente junto a la mesa baja y disfrutando de un humeante tazón de ramen, se hallaba nada más y nada menos que su rubio padre.

Fue entonces inevitable entonces para Itsu sonreír.

- Oyaji ¡Éstas en casa! -chilló ella, corriendo a sentarse a su lado sin ninguna duda- Creí que llegarías hasta después.

- Me tomé el resto de la tarde libre -dijo el gran Uzumaki Naruto, con una sonrisa de blancos dientes- Ya no había nada que hacer y vine a casa a preparar ramen, estaba esperando que despertaras. Allí está el tuyo.

La pelirroja miró con gusto el tazón que estaba en uno de los lados de la mesa, así como también el otro recipiente que se hallaba también en otro de los extremos.

- Tu papá aun está ocupado con el Consejo, así que tal vez no llegue pronto... por eso creo que podremos comernos el suyo y no se molestara -comentó el blondo- De todas formas, ni siquiera le gusta.

- Otou-san te tiene prohibido comer tanto ramen -dijo la chica al aire- Dice que no es sano para mi futuro ototou.

- Sí, bueno -se encogió de hombros- Ya no me como cinco tazones al día ¡Eso debería bastarle!

Itsu sonrió una vez más, pero ni siquiera la presencia amada de su padre pudo alejar las preocupaciones que tenía.

Así, mientras Naruto se dedicaba a disfrutar de lo que era para él un manjar de los dioses, la chica se quedó en silencio observando el humeante tazón que era para ella, perdiendo su mirada en las formas de los fideos. Ni siquiera una de sus comidas favoritas era capaz de levantarle el espíritu en ese momento.

Naruto, quien tenía tazón levantado por lo alto mientras se deleitaba con lo que engullía, se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió un inesperado peso cayendo directamente sobre sus piernas. Bajó la vista para encontrarse con la cabeza de naranjas cabellos de su hija, quien la había recargado en sus piernas. Itsu giró sin variar su posición hasta que su rostro quedó de frente al estomago de su padre del cual cada vez más y más comenzaba a notarse su redondez conforme se acercaba a los cuatro meses. Le dio un pequeño beso por sobre la ropa y volvió a girarse hacia el lado contrario, recargando esta vez la cabeza en él al tiempo que suspiraba.

- Oyaji ¿Crees que al bebé sí voy a gustarle cuando me conozca?

La pregunta tomó por completo desprevenido al Uzumaki, dándose cuenta fácilmente de que algo no estaba del todo bien con la ojiazul, lo cual se notaba en el tono de su voz. Sin más remedio, extendió sus brazos todo lo que pudo para dejar su inacabada comida en la mesa, sorteando el obstáculo que era su hija acomodada en sus piernas y que usaba su vientre de almohada.

- Claro que le vas a gustar -aseguró el mayor- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Piensas que no te va a querer?

Itsu guardó silencio, no teniendo realmente la intención de contestar o de comenzar a dar explicaciones.

¡Ella no era una niña! Y se sentía ridícula dejándose llevar de una forma tan estúpidamente infantil por la situación en la que estaba ¡Que vergüenza!, porque ella era una kunoichi fuerte, letal y certera... no una mocosa cualquiera que necesitaba correr con su papito cada vez que tenía un acceso de risible tristeza.

- Souhi me insultó.

Oh ¡Al diablo! Quería sentirse como una niña.

- Souhi te insultó -repitió- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es un idiota.

- Ya.

Souhi Hyuuga era hijo de Neji y Ten-Ten, y era apenas un año mayor que Itsu, aunque habían terminado compartiendo el mismo equipo ANBU ahora que la pelirroja había pasado el examen. Sin embargo se conocían de mucho antes, pues compartió su infancia con los chicos Uzumaki-Uchiha.

- ¿Y estás molesta por eso?

- No... no molesta, es solo que... ¡Argh! ¡Es un completo tarado! Debería de estamparle un shiratori a media cara ¡Así aprendería a no meterse conmigo!, aunque claro, creo que debería entenderlo al pobre ¡Esta tan dolido!

Itsu había comenzado a parlotear, como si en lugar de estar hablando con su padre lo estuviese haciendo consigo misma y en voz alta.

- ¿Dolido? -preguntó apenas el rubio-.

- Sí, dolido ¡Pero se lo tiene merecido por idiota!, es su culpa que ahora Kizuna no le haga caso, y obvio, tiene que desquitarse conmigo porque no puede con él.

- ¿Cómo? -Naruto enarcó una ceja, porque escuchaba pero no entendía-.

- Pues pasa que hace como dos años él y Kizuna estuvieron saliendo.

El Hokage se quedó en blanco durante un segundo, luego, al siguiente segundo, parpadeó repetidas veces y para el tercero, una mueca de confusión se pintó totalmente en su rostro.

- ¿Qué?

- Ush, pues eso -dijo como si fuera la cosa más notoria del mundo- Que Souhi y Kizuna se liaron un tiempo, pero Souhi dijo que no quería nada serio y entonces Kizuna lo mandó al infierno.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Eso cuando había pasado?, ¿Y donde había estado Naruto cuando pasó? ¡Porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea!, es decir... no que conociera mucho de la vida amorosa del mayor de sus hijos, pero ¡Venga! ¿Enredarse con el hijo de Neji y él sin saberlo?

- ¡Ah! Pero claro, como el señorcito le dio por arrepentirse hace unos meses, vino a decirle a Kizuna que volvieran ¿Puedes creerlo? -interrumpió sus pensamientos con un tono burlista- Pero Kizuna lo volvió a mandar al infierno y además es novio de Tsubasa-chan, así que Souhi no tiene oportunidad ni siquiera en el caso de que Kizuna fuera tan estúpido como para perdonarlo.

¿Tsubasa? ¿La de la Arena? ¿Ella?

- Tsubasa ¿La hija de Temari?

- ¿Cuál otra Tsubasa-chan conoces? ¡Es claro que es ella! -Itsu volvió a dar un resoplido-.

- ¿Ella es su novia secreta? ¿Con la que dijo que quería casarse?

- Sí, pero no están muy seguros, porque sí se casan no saben en cual aldea quieren vivir.

¿Qué demonios? ¡Que alguien pare el mundo, que Naruto quiere bajarse!

Sencillamente, el mayor de los Uzumaki no podía concebir que todas esas cosas hubiesen -y estuviesen- pasando ¡Y él ni siquiera tenía una noción de eso!, incluso cuando Kizuna había dicho que tenía una novia con la cual quería casarse, Naruto pensó que únicamente se trataba de una simple broma ¡Y ahora resultaba que hasta se estaba pensando la idea de irse de Konoha!

Con la mente aun un tanto perdida, Naruto extendió su mano, acariciando las sedosas hebras de su hija mientras que sus ojos se enfocaban hacia ninguna parte. Itsu entrecerró su azul mirada, relajándose bajo el toque de su padre.

- Oi, oi -su voz tuvo un tinte de entusiasmo- ¿Crees que yo me vaya a casar con alguien rubio?

- ¿Casar? -definitivamente la elocuencia se había perdido desde el inicio de toda aquella conversación-.

- Sí, sí -repitió- Mi abuela era pelirroja como yo ¿Verdad? Y se enamoró de alguien rubio, y mi papá se enamoró de ti y eres rubio... y bueno, Tsubasa-chan es rubia y mi hermano parece que realmente que la quiere. Yo creo que es cosa de familia ¡Nos deben de gustar los rubios!

Una sincera sonrisa apareció en los labios de Naruto, mientras dejaba que sus dedos se enredaran suavemente en los cabellos lisos de la que siempre sería su pequeña hija.

- ¡Pero nunca Koe Yamanaka! -soltó con determinación- Cualquier otro rubio menos él.

Naruto rió, aunque sinceramente, no tenía demasiados ánimos de hacerlo. Definitivamente sentía que las confidencias de su hija lo sobrepasaban.

Justo en ese momento se sentía fuera de lugar y casi hecho a un lado. Era verdad que Kizuna pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en casa, que obedecía a lo que decían tanto Naruto como Sasuke y que peleaba con Itsu tan tercamente como si tuviese diez años, pero la realidad es que Kizuna era ya era todo un hombre y sus padres no podían negarlo.

Por eso, escuchar a su hija hablar de tales cosas relacionadas con su hermano, únicamente lo regresaban a la realidad que no le gustaba mirar de frente, porque no faltaba ya demasiado para que Kizuna se decidiese a seguir su propio camino y formar una nueva familia, e Itsu también se encontraba en aquel futuro sendero. Cuando menos lo pensara sus hijos mayores se apartarían y aunque se escuchase trillado, Naruto casi podría jurar que podía sentir como si hubiese sido ayer cuando llevó a Kizuna en su cuerpo.

Recordaba perfectamente todas las inseguridades e inquietudes que trajeron la llegada de su primer hijo. Aquellas noches preguntándose sí serían buenos padres, la desesperación que sintió al pensar que al crecer su hijo podía llegar a odiarlo, todo por llevar al Kyuubi en su interior ¿Y qué podría hacer si su bebé le tenía rencor?, o lo que era mucho peor, que los aldeanos se ensañasen con su hijo de la misma forma en la cual hicieron con él, dándole un trato y un sufrimiento que no merecía. Naruto hubiese preferido largarse de Konoha antes de tener que permitir algo como eso. Fueron ciertamente tiempos bastante traumáticos que a pesar de eso tuvieron también sus momentos hermosos, ya que era imposible que entre las sombras de la incertidumbre, no brillase una luz esperanzadora por todo lo que significaba aquel bebé en sus vidas.

Poco después de su nacimiento y siendo aun padres inexpertos que tendían a cometer un montón de errores, llegó su segundo hijo.

Kizuna significaba "lazo".

Itsu era "siempre".

En aquel momento, buscaron nombres que simbolizaran lo mejor posible su unión. Y con esas dos hermosas criaturas bajo su responsabilidad, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron emprender una vida que irremediablemente permanecería unida a la del otro. Si bien los años pasaron, aquellos sentimientos que se consolidaron con los nacimientos de sus hijos, sólo habían tendido a aumentar.

Después de todo, no había nada más doloroso y a su vez más maravilloso, que el ver crecer a los hijos hasta el momento en que estos han de apartarse de tu lado.

- Oi, oyaji ¡Oyaji! -llamó con energía-.

El rubio parpadeó saliendo de su ensoñación.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No me hacías caso -se quejó- ¿En qué pensabas?

- Cosas sin importancia.

Y las cuales mejor las dejaba un poco a un lado, pues no quería ponerse melancólico ni senil.

- Y... -dijo tentativamente- ¿Souhi se ha metido contigo porque Kizuna lo rechazó?

- Sí, yo creo que es por eso -y drásticamente el tono de su voz cambió- Él... bueno, me dijo algunas cosas.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Tonterías... dijo que yo... bueno, pera empezar, que era muy fea y... bien... que era insensible, que no tenía corazón y era... como un...

-¿Un...? -la incitó a continuar a media voz-.

- Un monstruo... un monstro maldito.

Inevitablemente, la mandíbula de Naruto se apretó con fuerza, mientras que paraba completamente de acariciar la cabeza de su primogénita. No eran las palabras lo que lo molestaban, sino el que estuviesen dirigidas directamente a su hija.

- Dijo más -continuó sin mucha pasión- Pero no vale la pena que lo repita.

No, no lo valía y Naruto no deseaba saberlo.

- Es una estupidez -soltó entonces el rubio con frialdad-.

- Eso mismo pensé yo... pero... tal vez tenga un poco de razón... yo no soy, bueno... muy amable con él o con algunas otras personas y tampoco...

- Aunque fueras odiosa hasta el cansancio, nada de lo que dijo es verdad, tú no eres un monstruo -replicó con determinación-.

- ¿Estás seguro, Naruto?

Justo en ese momento, los dos ojiazul se sobresaltaron un poco al escuchar aquella repentina intromisión, la cual no pudieron prever probablemente porque estaban muy centrados en su conversación, o porque el recién llegado poseía una habilidad increíble para pasar desapercibido.

- Sasuke -dijo irremediablemente con alegría- Que bueno que llegas en este momento, así nos das la razón ¿Verdad que es una idiotez eso de que digan que Itsu es insensible?, al contrario ¡No conozco a nadie más dulce que ella!

-Y tampoco soy un monstruo ¿Verdad, otou-san?

El pelinegro los miró a ambos durante unos segundos permaneciendo en completo silencio, en ese momento su esposo y su hija parecían tener un aire infantil inconfundible, como si fuesen un par de niños que esperan por la aprobación de sus mayores.

Con algo de solemnidad, Sasuke avanzó hasta tomar asiento justamente donde siempre lo hacía, mientras que los otros dos esperaban por su respuesta que ya parecía haber tardado, e hizo que Itsu se incorporara a mirarlo arqueando una de sus cejas.

- Itsu -le llamó apaciblemente- ¿A cuantas personas has matado en tus misiones?

La pregunta provocó que tanto Naruto como la chica abriesen bien sus ojos mostrándose completamente sorprendidos. Finalmente, la ojiazul bajó la mirada.

- Han sido más de veinte en todo este tiempo ¿Cierto? -volvió a cuestionar el Uchiha mayor-.

Veinte era un número amable en realidad, porque el número real era más... sombrío.

- Sí -respondió ella-.

- Todas esas personas seguramente tenían una familia... hijos, hermanos, padres... ¿Dudaste alguna vez?

- Una vez -respondió la pelirroja, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior-.

- ¿Cuál?

- La primera.

- ¿Y después?

- No.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- Lo hacía.

- ¿Y ahora?

- No puedo arrepentirme, hacerlo me encierra en un callejón sin salida.

- Bien -asintió Sasuke como si estuviese satisfecho- Si tu padre te ordena matar a un recién nacido, por la seguridad de todo un país... ¿Lo harías?

- ¿Matar a un bebé?

- Sí, justo como el que tendremos cuando nazca tu hermano... ¿Lo harías?

La cara de mortificación de Itsu casi pudo haber respondido por si sola, sin embargo, fueron sus labios quienes terminaron por hacerlo.

- Yo dudaría, preguntaría, reclamaría... pero si realmente no hubiese más remedio y si oyaji lo ordena... sí, lo haría.

- Allí lo tienes, Itsu, eres completamente insensible y la definición de monstruo es adecuada para ti.

Itsu hizo una mueca de dolor y se encogió sobre si misma, sintiéndose aun más terrible que en toda aquella tarde desde que Souhi se decidiera a insultarla.

Naruto por su parte sintió un enorme deseo de saltarle encima a Sasuke ¡¿Pero qué sarta de estupideces había dicho?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!, Itsu era su hija y el decirle todas aquellas cosas tan abominables era simplemente imperdonable... ella no tenía la culpa de asesinar ¡Era algo inevitable para un ninja! Y aunque la pelirroja dijese que no se arrepentía, Naruto sabía perfectamente que ese era un estigma con el cual debía de vivir, a sabiendas de que jamás podría borrarse. Lo sabía porque él también vivía de esa forma, incapaz de perdonarse las muertes que había tenido que ocasionar, odiándose por ello pero con la obligación de tratar de vivir lo mejor posible con semejante peso sobre él.

Ese era el precio de ser un ninja. Muchos lo ignoraban, otros no lo soportaban y los más sádicos disfrutaban con ello.

Y ahora Sasuke, por idiota hablador iba a recibir un merecido castigo de su parte ¡Mira que provocarle a Itsu tal pena!

- Por otra parte -continuó hablando inesperadamente el pelinegro- Somos lo que somos, no podemos negar nada de eso... yo también soy un monstruo, tu padre lo es, Kizuna igual... y si tus hermanos deciden ser shinobis cuando crezcan, también lo serán... somos una familia de monstruos horrendos.

Si Sasuke quería enmendar sus comentarios anteriores, definitivamente no lo estaba logrando muy bien.

- No se puede remediar eso... lamentarte es una perdida de tiempo, igual que arrepentirte o sentirte avergonzada, somos lo que somos, Itsu. Jamás he negado mi naturaleza ni mis crímenes y nunca me ha interesado lo que los demás puedan pensar, su opinión es insignificante. He hecho cosas tan horrendas que me sorprende que pueda dormir tranquilamente, mis faltas merecen la forma en la que las personas de este lugar me miran, pero francamente no me interesa ni un poco, no cuando estuve a punto de destruirlos. Sin embargo -hizo una pausa que pareció demasiado larga, manteniendo a la espera a sus dos oyentes- No puedo sentirme realmente como un monstruo aunque sé que lo soy, no puedo porque ustedes no me ven de esa forma... nada de lo que haya hecho pesa sobre mí, porque cada día mi familia me da un perdón que no merezco, pero que me permite vivir en paz. Los demás son criaturas insignificantes de las que puedo prescindir en cualquier momento, pero por ustedes yo vivo y muero.

Itsu tenía sus ojos azules bien abiertos, observando a su moreno padre con completa admiración, la misma con la cual solía mirarlo cuando era niña y él le enseñaba alguna nueva técnica asombrosa.

- Pueden decirnos como quieran y no va a importar mientras nosotros estemos juntos, cualquier otra cosa sale sobrando... sería ridículo que dejes que te afecten las palabras de los demás o que tus propias acciones te atormenten, tienes una familia que te ama sin importar lo que hagas, simplemente no puedes sentirte mal cuando posees algo tan valioso como eso -y en ese momento, su mirada se suavizó considerablemente al igual que sus facciones- Yo estoy orgulloso de ti, tu padre también lo está, tus hermanos te quieren y ninguno de nosotros desearía una vida en la que no estuvieses tú, dime ¿Cuántos monstruos malditos tienen algo así? Y sí lo tienen, no creo que realmente estén malditos o puedan ser monstruos del todo.

El silencio cayó con sosiego sobre los presentes.

La mente de la pelirroja se encontraba analizando lo escuchado a profundidad, sintiendo como su estomago cosquilleaba con una emoción que no era capaz de identificar. Su papá no era alguien de muchas palabras emotivas -hablaba más cuando les explicaba acerca de jutsus que de cuánto los quería-, pero a pesar de eso ella jamás llegó a dudar de su cariño o de la increíble persona sin importar lo que pudiesen decir malintencionadamente de él. Ahora tenía todas las certezas posibles con aquellas palabras escuchadas y que le sonaban a sabiduría completa.

Las congojas que la habían estado atacando sin tregua, finalmente parecían estar cediendo a una velocidad sorprendente.

- ¡Entiendo, otou-san! -exclamó finalmente con un grito victorioso- Gracias, gracias, gracias -dijo repetidamente, con una sonrisa enorme- Estaba preocupada por eso pero ya no más, de verdad eres el mejor ¡Algún día seré tan genial como tú!

Sasuke sonrió en respuesta, satisfecho con volver a ver el entusiasmo en el rostro de su hija.

- Creo que este es un tema muy interesante -dijo repentinamente al aire, poniendo un gesto pensativo- ¡Quizás puedo comenzar mi libro hablando de eso! ¡La gran primera entrega del Yaoi Yaoi Paradise!

Como impulsada por un resorte, la chica se puso de pie con estrepito y procedió a darle un beso apresurado en la mejilla a Naruto, para después desplazarse y besar la mejilla de su otro padre, inclinándose para tomar su olvidado tazón de ramen.

- Si me buscan, voy a estar en mi habitación -anunció con una sonrisa- ¡Los quiero mucho!

Y como un rayo, Itsu salió con pasos apresurados que sonaron por todo el tatami hasta perderse en alguna parte de la casa.

- A veces pienso que Itsu es de mente muy simple -dijo Naruto con una inevitable sonrisa en sus labios-.

- Eso debió de heredarlo de ti sin duda.

Naruto no respondió a la inocente provocación y en cambio observó con completa ternura a su esposo.

- Esta vez sí me sorprendiste -y el tono de sus palabras era realmente franco- Ése de verdad fue un buen discurso, mucho mejor que los que yo doy como Hokage ¡Cuando quieres dices cosas extraordinarias!... probablemente si hubiese intentado consolarla a mi manera, no hubiese logrado lo mismo que tú.

- En realidad no fue nada especial, ya me había tocado vivir algo parecido con Kizuna.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué yo no me enteré?

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros, lo que provocó que el rubio frunciera el ceño dejando que una mueca de inconformidad se adueñara de sus facciones.

- Esto de no darme cuenta de lo que pasa con Kizuna comienza a molestarme ¿Sabías que tuvo un romance con Souhi?

El pelinegro enarcó ambas cejas, negando apenas con la cabeza.

- Creí que tenía mejores gustos.

- Puede que los tenga, ahora está con Tsubasa.

- Sospechaba algo así -dijo con un aire distraído-.

- ¿Cómo? -sus ojos azules se entrecerraron con advertencia-.

- No podía ser casualidad que cada vez que hay una misión a Suna él se ofrezca a ir, incluso insiste en ser quien siempre lleva y trae a los gemelos.

- Ella parece buena elección -dijo con pesar- Pero si es cierto que se quiere casar... eso quiere decir que dentro de poco seremos abuelos ¡Abuelos! -un mohín de horror apareció en su rostro- ¡Apenas voy a tener otro bebé! ¡Soy muy joven para ser abuelo!

El Uchiha contuvo las ganas de soltar una risilla y en cambio, se puso de pie avanzando hasta colocarse a espaldas de su pareja, sentándose entonces y acomodándose casi automáticamente de tal forma que acunó el cuerpo de Naruto de la misma manera en la que estaba acostumbrado a hacer desde hacía ya muchos años.

- Puedes ser más positivo -dijo entonces el ojinegro- Va a poder jugar con sobrinos casi de su edad.

- Ni siquiera digas eso de broma, no quiero pensarlo, me hace sentir viejo.

- Hace un momento dijiste que eras muy joven -replicó entretenido-.

- Hace un momento me sentía joven, ahora me siento viejo ¡Y ni siquiera tengo una cana!

- Son cosas de la vida, es inevitable.

Naruto hizo algo semejante a un puchero, que era una mueca que había sobrevivido increíblemente desde sus años de la infancia.

- ¿No podemos inventar un jutsu que los regrese a ser niños? -cuestionó vagamente el Uzumaki- Eran tan lindos cuando eran niños.

Con parsimonia, Sasuke bajó su mano izquierda por el cuerpo del rubio hasta detenerse en su vientre, donde se detuvo completamente y presionó un poco simplemente por el placer de palpar la creciente curvatura.

- Yo esperaba que al menos Itsu nos durara un año o dos más -comentó el moreno- Sería muy buena tenerla de ayuda con éste bebé, luego de cuatro hijos necesito unas vacaciones.

El jinchuuriki entrecerró los ojos, resistiendo la necesidad de girarse y lanzarle un golpe a su bien amado esposo.

- Yo los tengo nueve meses en el estomago, los regaño cuando deben ser regañados, les doy castigos, me toca ser el malo de la historia ¿Y tú eres él que necesita vacaciones? ¡No me jodas!

- Podría, pero no en este momento -respondió con un tono bastante entretenido- Si estuviésemos en nuestra habitación...

- Te lo estas buscando, Sasuke-teme.

El pelinegro únicamente sonrió y por algunos momentos ambos disfrutaron del silencio que los rodeaba, perdiéndose un poco en sus divagaciones personales.

- No lo estamos haciendo tan mal ¿Neh? Tal vez les hemos dado una sobredosis de cariño y azúcar, pero no parece tan grave -fueron las palabras que finalmente salieron de Naruto- Creo que somos buenos padres... con un montón de defectos, pero buenos al final.

Sasuke negó apenas con la cabeza, depositando después un suave beso en la nuca del rubio, negándose a dar una confirmación de aquellas palabras, pues sabía que saldría completamente sobrando, principalmente porque hacía ya algunos años, el mismo Sasuke le había dicho algo semejante a eso.

Con todos sus errores, sufrimientos, pecados y maquinaciones, ambos habían logrado crear un hogar verdadero, donde se podía respirar armonía y bienestar aunque sus habitantes tuviesen las manos manchadas de sangre. Sin una familia así, seguramente Kizuna sería alguien despiadado y perverso sin un atisbo de compasión, Itsu en cambio se habría convertido en una mujer temerosa, acechada por la culpa y atormentada por sus acciones. Sin una familia así, Tora y Raion serían simplemente tratados como simples piezas para engrandecer la gloria de un clan, sin derecho a elegir y mucho menos a opinar sobre su destino. Sin una familia así, Naruto viviría cada día sumergido en su trabajo, tratando de olvidar las llagas de su pasado y encerrándose imposiblemente dentro de si mismo. Sin una familia así, Sasuke se encontraría envuelto en la más grotesca oscuridad, con el alma corrompida y un dolor que nunca terminaría, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Pero no era así. Porque todos encontraban el remedio a sus males cuando se veían rodeados del desinteresado amor de sus padres, hermanos o hijos. Porque en un mundo ninja regido por el dolor, la muerte y el poder, pocos tenían un oasis como ese para lavar sus espíritus y engrandecerlos.

Sí todos los monstruos maldecidos y llenos de _insensibilidad_ poseían semejante dicha en su existencia... ¡Que afortunados eran entonces!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Ñam, Ñam... como se podrá notar, sigo con mi increíble, monumental, estratosférico y supernatural bloqueo-escritoril. Sencillamente he tratado ¡Se los juro que sí! De escribir acerca de Anuario o Distintos Caminos, pero sencillamente mis dedos y mi mente se niegan a cooperar x.X

Ejem, ejem, pero bueno, que tampoco quiero quejarme, que eso lo hago siempre. Mejor hablemos de este fanfic raro... bueno ¡Compréndanme! Necesitaba escribir algo, lo que fuese, lo primero que pudiese salir, así que fue esto. Tengo una manía con las familias felices innegable (insisto, ha de ser porque la mía es disfuncional a morir XD), y principalmente me encariñé con esta, por eso quise más o menos reflejar algún "momento cotidiano". Me gusta mucho Itsu, será porque me la imaginó como una versión alocada de Kushina y pues por alguna razón, yo adoro a los papis de Naruto. El fic no es la gran cosa en sí, solamente algo que luché por poder escribir y terminar aunque no fuese tan interesante como creo que pudieron ser sus anteriores secuelas.

Bien, como siempre me emociono escribiendo notas finales, mejor me callo ya y procedo a retirarme, pidiéndoles paciencia (y que me manden bendiciones o un zapatazo, a ver si con eso se me mueve algo en la cabeza y comienzo a escribir como debiera). Como siempre, a cualquiera que lea esto se lo agradezco mucho ¡Y espero que nos veamos próximamente!... alguien recele al Kyuubi para eso XD

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Un fracaso en el amor es, para el hombre, como una misión cumplida. Los corazones están hechos para ser rotos.__..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
